Dracula And Lara Enchanced Edition
by Draculaluvsamy
Summary: This is a neater version of Dracula And Lara and its longer. i wasn't happy with some of the plot. So i changed it. Dracula comes back and encounters love, jelousy and betrayal. Drac And OC
1. Ressurection

-1**Dracula And Lara**

**Resurrection **

The sky outside shivered with the anticipation of lightning, the black clouds rolling on endlessly. Deep thunder echoed around the empty rooms of the icy palace, shattering icicles as they fell to the floor. The ground shook, and suddenly the sky was filled with bright lightning. Down below this storm, in a large littered room, full with junk, a cloud of black ashes lay just under a rusty hunk of metal. Streaks of lighting flashed across the dark tumultuous sky striking the shattered roof of the palace. A large wind flew through the palace carrying dead leaves, the smell of fire and it almost seemed like there was a dark voice whispering upon the wind.

The wind swirled around the palace raising the thick layer of dust and the black ashes into the air. But when the wind died down and the dust fell back to the floor the ashes continued to whirl in the icy air until they slowly began to form the shape of a man. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail with a magnificent clip, but a few strands were loose hanging down over the man's chiselled features. His clothes were of a vague old military style with some sort of trimming on his long coat. Slowly and finally the ash formed two small hoops in his ears.

From a distance the ash man would have looked like a perfect handsome man if it were not for the colour, black all over. Suddenly the air was filled with an unearthly scream and a man stepped out of the ash screaming at the sky, his face livid, his eyes angry beyond belief. This man was no different to the ash man apart from a slight colour change. His skin was pale and white, his coat trimming and earrings gold, his eyes electric blue.

The man fell to his knees onto the icy stone floor as he was momentarily illuminated by the thick crashing lightning overhead. He raised his head to the sky and then pounded his pale fists against the floor angrily with inhuman strength causing several large cracks to run across the stone floor and up a round pillar. Count Vladislaus Dracula was back.


	2. The Child

-1**The Child**

Two years. Exactly two years to the day since the snivelling Van Helsing had thought he had got rid of Dracula for once and for all. The idiot thought that Dracula had been banished to the furthest reaches of hell to spend eternity in agony and pain. But Van Helsing was wrong.

Yes he had returned to the fiery chasms of hell but by no means had he been in agony or pain. He had been received with open arms, a welcome worthy of a king. There he had bided his time licking his wounds knowing that one day soon he would return and take revenge on the world who could not accept him and the man who killed his children. Van Helsing.

It was just a pity that Anna Valerious was dead. He would have great pleasure in killing her, after she killed his last remaining bride. She could have even become his new bride. But it was all too late.

Dracula stormed angrily around his palace looking for any sign of habitation from vampire, human or animal but there was none. Every room he searched was empty, covered in a thick layer of dust, debris and dead leaves from far far away. Dracula was alone, like he had been for most of his life. He had no servants, and he had no idea where they had gone. He sat gloomily on a balcony wall, a long drop to the ice covered floor below.

Dracula stared mournfully around the grand hall. This room had once given house to his unborn children, keeping them safe from the violent storms that often passed overhead, keeping them at a critical temperature necessary for their survival. Now it was empty, a few dark stains where his children had exploded. A few rusty wires hanging from the ceiling swaying gently in the calming breeze.

Dracula had nothing in this world. No brides, they were long gone killed by Van Helsing and Anna Valerious. He hoped that it had hurt Van Helsing when Anna died as much as it had hurt him when his brides had died. The pain was almost unbearable and he had no feelings.

It had also hurt him when his children died. Every time a child died a little piece of him died. But he never let it show. He was supposed to be strong. His brides and his children were the closest thing to life he had ever had. And Van Helsing had robbed him of everything.

Dracula screamed out angrily channelling his rage into the thunderous black sky, causing the thunder to rumble and the lightning to blind the skies. He jumped off the balcony onto the cracked stone floor, far below. He kicked at the broken machinery scattered around him, sending it flying to the end of the hall where it shattered against the icy walls.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small light flickering behind a large ancient pillar. He turned and watched it for a few seconds and then cautiously approached the pillar.

At the base of the pillar a small white light flickered, twisted and turned under the shadow of the stone that towered above it.

Dracula watched it in confusion. He didn't know what it was but he felt he knew what to do with this light. It was like he had seen it long long ago and he just hadn't remembered it. Slowly he extended one pale hand towards the light. The light twisted and curled around his fingers without touching him. Dracula had never seen anything so pure, it was a wonder to him and at the same he felt slight fear when it came near.

This made him angry for he did not have to fear anything, he was immortal, strong, powerful. He plunged his hand into the white light. In an instant he fell to his knees, choking and spluttering, as the light slowly drew his strength. The white light curled around his wrist and turned black.

For 400 years he had not felt pain in anyway and the pain that came shocked and angered him. A razor thin line appeared on his wrist and blood began to stream out forming a large swirling ball just in front of his eyes. He screamed angrily as he began to feel faint. This black light was drawing out his blood using it for it's dark purpose.

The blood began to form the shape of a person, but a small person, about half the height of Dracula. He fell to the floor as the light stopped drawing his blood. He felt the wound close up but there was still a searing heat in place of the wound.

He looked up shakily and saw the blood now had a face, the face of a young girl, quite like his own. He stood up using the pillar behind him, not sure if his legs would hold out. The black light slowly enveloped the person made of his blood until there was nothing to see but blackness. The blackness turned a bright white and Dracula was momentarily blinded.

When he opened his eyes, the light had vanished, but the blood person had not. But the blood person was no longer blood. It was flesh. The flesh of a little girl, no more than 6. Her features matched some of his own. Her hair reached halfway down her back in soft black ringlets. Her skin was porcelain white. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed in a black robe.

Dracula prodded the little girl with his finger. Immediately her eyes flashed open, and they were as black as the light that had enveloped her. She looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. She looked at Dracula and there was no change of expression on her face.

"Papa?" she asked curiously. She ran forward and flung her arms around Dracula's legs. Dracula patted her on the head confused. Suddenly a large wind whirled around the two. Dracula was sure that through the howling and shrieking he could hear a dark voice saying, "This is my gift to you." But he was not sure, it could have been his imagination. But then he knew. This girl was to be his daughter. He had a child. He lifted the child up into his arms. She would have to learn many things, starting immediately.


	3. Lara

-1**Lara**

Lara Vamerian stumbled slightly over a twig hidden in the grass, her long blue cloak dragging through the wet grass. It was cold and dark, as the moon was covered by thick angry black clouds, and a thick fog covered everything. She had thought that she would have been at the village by now, but she had got lost several times because of the fog and she was still a couple of hours away from where she was headed.

If she didn't know that all the vampires had been wiped out 8 years ago when she was 7 she would have been screaming her head off by now. But she felt perfectly safe even if she was lost in a forest. She rubbed her hands together trying to warm them but the fog had chilled her to the bones.

She wished she had never decided to go and visit her friend Elizabeth. But she rarely so her and besides she hadn't known that this fog would come around. It had been perfectly sunny in the morning when she had set off. She cursed slightly as she stepped on a twig in her bare feet. Her shoes hung in her hands, soaking through.

Overhead there was a slow rumble of thunder. Perfect, she was going to get soaking wet in a storm. Suddenly, ahead she began to see the outline of a large grand building, looming out of the darkness. With a start she realised where she was, Castle Frankenstein, the castle that had once been occupied by vampires.

She let out a nervous giggle. The castle looked dark and desolate, a shadow of its former self. Lara nervously took a step towards the castle. Should she take shelter within the gloomy stone walls? Just as she was about to turn away there was a large clap of thunder followed by a wild flash of lightening, which illuminated the castle to show it for what it was, a ruin.

She squealed slightly, surprised from the thunder. Instantly she made her decision and ran towards the castle where she hoped she would find the door easily. And hopefully it would be open too. As she neared the castle she saw a great entranceway. Two doors hung from their hinges, ripped, battered and broken. Near the tops of the door there was a large gap just big enough for her to slip through.

She threw her small travelling bag into the hole first and heard it land on the floor with a muffled thump. She began to climb up the door, using large rivets as places to put her feet. She reached the top of the door and it began to creak. Nervously she jumped down from the door, landing softly like a cat on the floor below. Behind her, outside the rain started to pour down; she had made it just in time.

The place was dark and dim. Dust clung thickly to the floors and surfaces. Small dust clouds swirled around her and she coughed. She was in a small entrance hall, no bigger than a closet. Picking up her bag she walked slowly to the doors ahead of her. Placing her hand on the handle slowly she opened the door. She peeked around the door and found herself in a large lobby of some sort.

She stepped into the threshold, the thick dust muffling her soft footsteps. Slowly she undid her soaking wet cloak and dropped it to the ground letting it lye there abandoned. A large flight of marble steps lay in front of her. Chunks of what must have once been statues lay scattered about her, shattered and broken. She took a few steps towards the stairs. Suddenly behind her the door slammed shut violently. She screamed in spite of herself then realised it was just the door. She blushed slightly and was glad that no one had been there to see her act so childishly.

She started to shiver slightly, as the air in the lobby was chilled and cold. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. She wrapped her arms around herself nervously. She could see her breath in front of her. Strangely she had the feeling that someone was watching her.


	4. Watching

-1**Sorry this chapter is not very long but oh well! Review but no flames!**

**Watching**

High above the lobby floor of Castle Frankenstein, Count Vladislaus Dracula lay back on a great oaken beam, staring at the dark ceiling and occasionally taking a sip from a great goblet filled with a dark red liquid. Blood. Cold blood to be precise. He would have rather had some fresh blood but there was no point in hunting at this hour when there was a large storm brewing overhead. Everybody would be indoors.

It was 6 years since he had come back and he had found that his life was empty, even though he had his daughter. Well she wasn't his daughter, she was a part of him, but it was the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter. He had had to pay the price for her. The scar where his blood had been drawn from, was still there on his wrist, razor thin and white. He rubbed it slowly, it stung, still as painful as the day it was made.

Suddenly his flow of thoughts was interrupted by a small thump, barely detectable to the human ear, but one that he could hear clearly above the thunder outside. It was quite a large noise for the silence of his home. He sat up quickly and listened. The thump was followed by another thump, slightly louder this time, and accompanied by a heartbeat. He grinned slightly and waited.

About 30 seconds later, the doors opened and a young girl stepped into the lobby. Dracula looked at her in interest as she undid her pale blue cloak. She had golden brown hair, and large baby blue eyes which glowed softly in the dim light. She was dressed in white silk dress with a blue corset around her slender waist. A small gold bracelet hung around her right wrist and there was a matching one around her left ankle. She was barefoot, he noted.

Raising a finger lazily he flicked it causing the doors which she had just come through to slam shut. He did not want this girl going anywhere just yet. He watched the girl scream and chuckled slightly to himself as she blushed. This girl was around 15 years old and he had never seen such a beautiful girl in all of his long life. Indeed her beauty surpassed the beauty of all his brides together.

But for all her beauty, the fear still showed through on her face. She clearly did not want to be in his castle. She slowly revolved slowly on the spot looking up at the roof. From the shadows Dracula could see her beautiful face, her soft lips her soft eyes, her silky hair. Within him he felt a deep longing and he knew that he would make this girl his.


	5. Welcome To My Home

-1

**Welcome To My Home**

There was a sound of pattering feet. Lara spun quickly trying to find the source of the noise but the sound had her surrounded. It was everywhere. High in the rafter, below the thick cold stone. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of blue weaving between pillars but as soon as she looked it disappeared and the noise came from the other side of the hall. A child's giggle suddenly echoed in the grand hall, haunting and chilling to the bone but it stopped as quickly as it had started. All around her was the sound of pattering feet, she was not alone in this dark dusty hall.

Once more the hall was filled with giggling and then a voice filled the hall, sinister, sing song and slow. "Ring o ring of rosies, a pocketful of posies, atischoo, atischoo we all fall DOWN!" The last word was shrieked and Lara jumped in surprise. Lara was scared she wasn't going to spend any more time in an old castle filled with sinister voices. But as she turned to go, something at the top of the grand flight of stairs caught her eye.

A little girl, who could be no older than 6 was standing there hands by her side, completely still, watching Lara. She was a blue silk gown and black ringlets hung down besides her pale face. Lara gulped. "Um, hello," she said rather shakily. The little girl cocked her head to one side and Lara shuddered. The child was pale, almost white as if she lacked blood and her black eyes were so deep they seemed to be drawing her in, making her want to approach the child. She looked away from the girl, and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the little girl turning back to face her. She was slightly unnerved to see that the girl had come down a few steps. It was as if she was closing in on Lara. She giggled. "This is my home!" she said gesturing to the hall, her black eyes never once leaving Lara. She took another step down the stairs. Lara blushed faintly. So Castle Frankenstein wasn't abandoned. She had just entered someone's property uninvited. What sort of people lived in a place like this though? The hall was dark, damp, full of dust, chunks of marble on the floor. The doors were broken. There was no light in the place. Did this girl live alone? If not she would certainly have to apologise to the girls parents, which would be embarrassing enough.

"Where are your parents?" she asked again, her voice falteringly slightly as the little girl continued to come closer to Lara step by step a mad, hungry sort of look in her eyes. Lara tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be frightened of a little girl, but it was definitely not working. There was something sinister and strange about this girl. The child slowly raised one hand and pointed behind Lara.

Lara turned … and jumped. There was man standing exactly2 feet behind her. He seemed to be around 30 years old and he was dressed in vaguely military style clothing. His hair was swept back into a ponytail, but a few loose strands hung down beside his handsome chiselled face. He was obviously of a noble background, holding himself with a certain air. He wore small gold hoops in both ears and like his daughter he had dark, mysterious eyes, which seemed to be drawing her in, telling her to stay where she was, to not move.

He bowed his head slightly and Lara hurried to curtsey back, remembering to be polite to the man who's house she had broken into. "Welcome," he said in a smooth accent, which sounded slightly Romanian. "To Castle Frankenstein. I see you have met my daughter Matana," he said gesturing towards the young girl, who now stood behind Lara. Matana curtsied. He did not offer his own name which was strange but just smiled oddly looking expectantly at Lara. In the back of her mind something urged her to run away to get out of Castle Frankenstein, but she didn't know why so she ignored it.

"Tell me," said the man taking another step towards Lara, his eye boring into hers, "What is your name and why have you come here?" Lara blushed, she knew her reason would sound foolish. She broke eye contact with the man, looking down at her feet, his eyes were unnerving, they seemed to draw her own thoughts out of her head. "My name is Lara Intergern." she said nervously. "I-I came to take shelter form the storm. I didn't realise anyone lived her, I will leave right away." she stuttered making to pass the man.

He stopped her by throwing his arm out to the side so she could not pass. Lara looked up at him fear in her eyes. He smiled his odd smile again. "No, no, no." he tutted, shaking his head. "This will not do! This will not do at all. I'm afraid I cannot let you leave the castle with this horrible storm raging outside!" As soon as he finished saying this there was an enormous clap of thunder and then the entire hall was lit briefly by a flash of lightning, making everything seem eerier.

Lara tried to laugh the man off. "No I will be fine, I'm going to visit a friend in the village, it will not take me long to reach it. If I don't show up then they will get worried." She tried to get past the man but he plastered himself across the door so she could not get through. "I'm sorry Lara, but I insist that you stay here with me until this storm has blown over." Lara slowly backed away from the door and he smirked. "Besides," he said softly, " who knows what dangers are out in that forest. I wouldn't want you to run into any … danger"

The handsome man took her by the arm, his hands were cold on her arm, his presence was giving her goose bumps. He steered her past Matana and up the stairs, and she followed him unwillingly. She didn't want to stay but his eyes told her to. "Let me show you to your room," he said gently before plunging with he into the darkness of a corridor and the unknown.


	6. Lord Dominus

-1

**Lord Dominus**

Lara walked around the room, bored. She had been shown to this room over an hour ago and then the man had left instructing her to stay put until she was called for. Lara had kept trying to tell the man that she didn't want to stay in his home, but he wouldn't listen, he just kept telling her that she would stay until the storm had blown over. Eventually even though her mind had been screaming no, she agreed with the man and let him show her to the room she was now in. It was his eyes, those deep dark hypnotising eyes, making her lose her won thoughts. The man still hadn't told her his name, and she did not know what she should do.

She sat down heavily on the bed. It was a large four poster bed and it was black all over, ebony posts, and black silk sheets. Matching heavy black drapes hung to the side of the great window and across from it stood a large empty wardrobe. An elegant oak door next to it lead to a small bathroom with a sink and a small bath. Lara washed her face and finger combed her hair without a mirror because there wasn't one in the bathroom or the bedroom.

Sighing Lara walked over to the window and looked out. The storm still raged on for as far as she could see and the clouds were so black she began to think that this storm would never stop and she would be stuck here forever. She closed the curtains not wanting to watch the ferocious storm on the other side of the window, and now the room was lit by a single candle next to the bed. After sitting on the bed for a further minute just staring into space she got up and walked to the door.

She couldn't be bothered to sit here anymore, bored out of her mind and doing nothing. Even if she just walked up and down the corridor it would be better than this. She opened the door and was shocked to find Matana standing there looking up at her. She had changed her dress and was now wearing a blood red dress with golden trimming. The little girl looked like a princess but in the candlelight she looked even stranger it almost seemed to Lara that Matana's eyes were flickering, almost as if there was a storm reflected in her eyes.

"Dinner is served," she said in her sing song voice, all trace of her previous sinisterness had disappeared. "Please follow me," she said setting off down the corridor. Lara quickly shut the door and the hurried after Matana who had already disappeared around the corner; she walked fast for a child. However when she reached the corner there was no sign of Matana in the long stretch of corridor. "Matana?" she called softly. She was sure she had seen Matana come down here.

She walked down the corridor, her face lit by the flickering torches set at intervals in the stone walls. Suddenly she heard Matana's voice echoing down the corridor, "Lara," she called, "This way," Lara tried to follow the sound of her voice but found she couldn't, she didn't know whether the voice came from behind or in front of her but she couldn't tell. "Where are you?" she called to Matana desperately, she didn't want to get lost in this maze of corridors and doors which were all exactly the same.

"This way!" called Matana tauntingly. Lara tried to see the little girl but she couldn't see any sign of her. Blinded by her lostness, she half walked half ran down the corridor in the direction she thought she could hear Matana. As Matana's' voice rung from all different directions, she began to feel confused. She was lost, she had no idea where she was. As she began to get more frustrated she rounded another corner to find Matana standing at the top of the entrance hall stairs.

"There you are!" she exclaimed with a childish innocence. "Did you get lost Lara? You'll have to keep up next time." Lara smiled but the annoyance still showed through on her face. As well as feeling annoyed she was slight scared, this castle was scary especially when you were on your own.

Matana lead Lara down the dusty stairs, and this time Lara kept a close eye on Matana, a hard thing to do in the dark. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Matana lead her over to a set of grand doors and pushed them open to reveal a long room, dark. The only furniture was a table and chairs. A few candles were scattered along the length of the table, casting deep shadows everywhere. The table was draped in a deep red cloth. At the end of the table, the man sat on a throne like chair, sipping something from a musty golden chalice. When he realised that Lara and Matana had entered the room he stood and then bowed low to Lara.

Lara hesitated as Matana beckoned her to a chair next to her father. The man saw her pause and beckoned with his finger and she seemed to glide forwards almost as if he was pulling her towards him. When she neared him, he took her hand and let his lips brush over it, his eyes not leaving her face. Lara blushed uncomfortably, this man scared her. She withdrew her hand quickly and sat down ; and she missed the slight frown that appeared on his face. Matana's father sat back down his chair, and Matana sat opposite Lara.

Placing his chalice on the table he clapped his hands twice and a side door opened slowly. A middle aged man walked in, pushing a cart. Before he reached the table, he stopped and bowed low to the man. "My Lord," he rasped before bringing the cart to the table. Lara was slightly disappointed she had hoped this servant would have said Matana's father's name, as she still did not know what to call him. The servant proceeded to lay food on the table, a tureen of warm soup, a plate of beef, bowls of vegetables and a basket of steaming bread rolls. Casting a strange glance at Lara, the servant took his cart and wheeled it out of the hall, closing the side door softly.

Matana's father relaxed back in his throne like chair, one foot resting on the seat. He took another sip from his chalice and the gestured towards the food. "Please eat, help yourself." Nervously Lara helped herself to a bowl of tomato soup but didn't eat. It was strange that Matana and her father weren't eating either. Instead the man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and Matana was watching Lara strangely. "Please sir," she said pulling the man out of his daydream. "Please forgive me but you have not given me a name to call you by." The man stroked is chin thoughtfully. "Have I not?" he half muttered to himself. "You may call me… Lord … no just Dominus," he said with a grin. Matana look sharply at Lord Dominus. Lara muttered a thank you and looked back at her bowl of soup. It was dark and thick, but she wasn't hungry.

"Matana!" said Dominus loudly and suddenly. "Please leave us." Matana looked away from Lara to her father and opened her mouth to protest. "Now!" he said sternly. Matana pouted and stormed away down the hall and slammed the doors as she exited through them. There was a large silence following Matana's departure. Lara stared at her food, and Dominus stared intently into his chalice.

Finally Lara decided to say something. "Will Matana's mother not be joining us?" she asked quietly. Dominus looked up from his chalice and its dark contents. A slight scowl played a cross the man's face as if he was remembering something from long ago. "Matana does not have a mother." he told her finally. "Oh I am so sorry!" said Lara softly. She had not wanted to bring up bad memories for Dominus. She looked back down at the thick congealing soup. It made her stomach churn.

"Are you not going to eat?" Dominus asked her, eyeing he contents of her bowl. Lara blushed. "I was waiting for you to start, my Lord," she told him. "Matana and I ate earlier this evening before you arrived." he told her. "Oh and please do not call me lord, call me Dominus." Lara nodded, her eyes still on the soup. "You don't talk much, do you Lara?" he asked with amusement in his voice. " Oh and if you are not hungry you do not have to eat."

Lara pushed the plate away from her and looked up at Dominus. He placed his empty chalice on the table and then turned to Lara. "What's the matter?" he asked her upon seeing the strange look on her face. Lara shook her head slightly. " It's nothing … it's just I am sure I have seen you somewhere before, I just can't remember when."

"I assure you if we had met before, I would have definitely remembered you." said Dominus. The hair rose on the back of Lara's neck and she squirmed uncomfortably. Dominus edged closer to her and Lara found herself edging further away. "Or maybe you just caught a glimpse of me one day. Where do you live?" he asked. "The village to the west of the castle. Have you ever been there?"

Dominus contemplated this and then nodded herself. "Many years ago, but not for a long time. Maybe you saw me when you were a child. Who knows?" he chuckled to himself. Outside there was a large flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder which shook the hall. Lara glanced nervously at the roof. When she looked back down she jumped, Dominus was now only a foot away from her. "Did I scare you?" he grinned. Lara shook her head even though her heart was pounding wildly.

"Are you tired Lara?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth to say no, when she found herself yawning wildly. "I'll take that as a yes," he smirked, pulling her to her feet. Lara allowed him to lead her out of the hall and up the stairs and then down the various corridors to her room. He opened the door and followed her in. "Tomorrow I will be busy until the evening but feel free to explore my castle at your leisure." he told her sitting on the bed. Lara nodded and walked into the bathroom and got a glass of water from the sink. When she came out Dominus was still on the bed watching her.

"I will go to bed now," she told him. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face his eyes glittering. "I can do it," she said quickly and nervously. The smile disappeared off of his face. "Very well," he said standing up and gesturing to wards the bed. "Sleep well. Good night." He bowed low and exited, closing the door behind him. Lara sighed when he had left. That man scared her. She was glad he would not be around tomorrow. But by tomorrow the storm would be over so she would be free to leave. She climbed into the bed and almost as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep, dreaming of Matana and her strange father, Lord Dominus.


	7. Drawn

**Yes. Shoot me, beat me with rocks. I deserve to be punished. I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry but i have peen having some really bad personal problems over the past year so i haven't done much wiht this story. However my life is back on track and you can expect a new chapter of Dracula and Lara soon. Once again sorry!**

**Drawn**

Dracula sauntered down the corridor, a smirk playing on his handsome face. Overhead the storm raged on violently, centred over the large castle. It was going to blow itself out soon but Dracula could make it last for much longer so Lara would stay with him. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Lara upstairs, probably asleep. She hadn't even realised who he was yet. It didn't matter though, that would just make her stay longer even though she was still nervous around him. Dracula knew that at the back of her mind she knew who he was but she had forgotten after all the years when he had left the village alone and hunted carefully. He didn't want Van Helsing to be called back to Transylvania after all. Not yet.

He would let her know who he was in time. But she didn't need to know yet. She seemed fearful of him enough already, he could see it in her eyes. It would be better if she didn't know who he was until she felt more comfortable around him, and he would have to stop being so forward, he didn't want to scare her off. If she would ever feel comfortable around him, she was almost itching to get away. But he wouldn't let her. She was so beautiful, those beautiful blue eyes captivated him, he thought he would drown in them, and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands through her silky hair and along her smooth pale skin. He couldn't let her go.

Dracula stopped as he came upon a door in the corridor. Knocking softly he walked in to see Matana standing in the middle of the room pouting. When she saw Dracula she turned her back to him and sniffed. Dracula it was obvious that she had been waiting for him. He shut the door and she turned back around. "Lord Dominus?" she asked raising one eyebrow, as her father walked towards her. "Why have you got her calling you master in the old tongue?" Dracula shrugged. "I don't want her to know who I really am…yet." he said sinisterly as he walked around Matana's room. It was full of toys, and dolls which looked demonic in the darkness, staring at father and daughter with glassy eyes.

"So I take it you haven't fed from her then?" said Matana annoyance in her voice. "Have you put her in the dungeon?" Dracula turned around to face his daughter , he was fingering the mane of her rocking horse. "Do you even play with this any more?" he asked his daughter. "I remember when you never used to get off of it." Matana stormed impatiently to her father. "Have you put Lara in the dungeon?" she said jumping so she was standing on the rocking horse. "No," said Dracula quietly still stroking the horses mane. "You know if you don't use this you should get rid of it. Don't keep it if you aren't going to use it."

Matana just sighed impatiently. "Why isn't Lara in the dungeon?" she asked stamping her foot. "Because I don't want her in the dungeon!" said Dracula sharply pulling Matana down off the rocking horse. "You like her don't you?" she asked slyly. Dracula towered over his daughter. "I'm not discussing this with you," hissed Dracula as he figured out what his daughter was going to do. "She is staying as a guest, she isn't food. If you so much as touch her you will be very severely punished, understand?" Matana looked at her feet, scowling and muttered under her breath. "Don't swear!" Dracula told his child sharply. "Where do you pick up all these words?"

"You!" she giggled. A grin flickered across Dracula's face and he reached down to hug his daughter. "Maybe I should watch my mouth as well. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Dracula asked his daughter. She shrugged. "Play?" Dracula nodded and then straightened the cuffs on his coat. "If you need me you know where to find me." Matana nodded and Dracula ruffled her hair before exiting the room.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do know. He was sure he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything, all that he could think about was Lara. He knew that it was silly he barely knew the girl but she was stuck in his mind, painted onto his eyelids. Her name playing over and over again in his head.

He wandered amiably but he was drawn back to the room where Lara was sleeping inevitably, it was like there was some magnetism between them both., pulling them closer together. Or at least pulling Dracula to her. He stopped outside the door, he could hear the slow rise and fall of her breathing, she was asleep. Her heart beat slowly, no longer beating fast as it had at the dinner table.

Pausing for a moment, he placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it until the door clicked open. He stepped lightly into the room, clicking the door shut behind him. Overhead the storm regained fuel, briefly lighting the room with an enormous flash of lightning. Lara was curled up on one side of the bed, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, her face calm and untroubled in sleep.

He took a few steps towards her, the sounds of heavy thunder outside almost drowning out the sound of her heartbeat, still at its steady slow pace. If his heart would beat, it would have been racing, as he neared the object of his affections. He sat down on the edge of the bed and let his hand stroke the air above Lara's face, afraid to touch her in case she would wake. He let his hands trace the space above the lines of her body, his fingers trembling with excitement and lust.

He wanted nothing more to lay his hands down, and touch her now, claim that smooth skin. Instead he lay down next to her, and wrapped a lock of her silken hair around his finger, holding it under his nose, marvelling at the amazingly gorgeous scent, the feeling of her on his finger. She murmured slightly in her sleep and Dracula almost jumped off the bed, dropping her strand of hair and backing away from the bed.

All that happened was she turned over in her sleep, now lying on her back. Dracula moved quickly to the foot of the bed, just standing there watching her sinisterly in the darkness. He could hear the blood rushing around her veins, and he wondered what her sweet blood would taste like, and whether he should just make her his bride, right here and now. No, that must come later. This was one of the first times he had to fight his vampiric instinct.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash of thunder, and Lara sat bolt upright, woken from her sleep. She immediately noticed Dominus standing in the dark at the foot of her bed, watching her, a strange look upon his face. But there was a large flash of lightening and when it was over, Dominus had disappeared. Lara looked around wildly, but there was no sign of him, anywhere in the room.

Lara relaxed slightly, and laid back hesitantly. It must have been the aftermath of a dream she had been having. But if that was the case then why did she have the feeling that someone had been lying on the bed next to her? She brushed the thought aside immediately and huddled up under the covers, almost pulling them over her head. Almost immediately she was asleep again.

Outside of Lara's door, Dracula smiled. She had seen him, he had been foolish. But it was ok, she thought it was a dream. She probably wouldn't remember it in the morning. He smirked at the thought of her dreaming of him. He hoped the dreams were good ones. Slowly he turned away from the door. It was good that she called him master. It almost sent shivers down his spine.

The thing that annoyed him now was the fact he wouldn't be able to watch Lara now anymore, the slight rise and fall of her chest, while she breathed, the way she huddled herself in a small ball. But that wasn't really a problem, the images were still firmly stuck in his mind like a photograph, available for his viewing anytime he wanted.

**So i hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
